


[Podfic] raze it to the ground

by Ceewelsh



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Coming Out, Homophobia, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24464584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceewelsh/pseuds/Ceewelsh
Summary: [Podfic]It stops being about Neil entirely, and it starts being about this: Andrew is really, really fucking tired.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Kudos: 13
Collections: Voice Team 2020: Orange Team, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] raze it to the ground

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [raze it to the ground](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9229004) by [ilgaksu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilgaksu/pseuds/ilgaksu). 



  


**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](https://ia601407.us.archive.org/2/items/raze-it-to-the-ground-cover-2/raze%20it%20to%20the%20ground.mp3) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Text:** [raze it to the ground](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9229004)

**Author:** [Ilgaksu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilgaksu/pseuds/ilgaksu)

**Reader:** [Ceewelsh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceewelsh/works)

**Length:** 38:06

**Author's Note:**

> This was made for _Team Orange You Glad I Saved This Braincell'_ s Heroes anthology  
> You can find our team's collection [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Voiceteam2020_Orange_Team).  
> The cover art is based off the cover for Kings Men by Nora Sakavic.  
> Please remember to leave kudos and comments for the author!


End file.
